talionfandomcom-20200214-history
Velletrin
The Heartless Lone Wolf Assassin from the slums. Fighting to avenge her parent's death and struggling to regain lost memories, becoming a skilled assassin has only been second nature. Play Style She uses two viciously sharp blades to instantly slice and pierce enemies with quick Attack Speeds and Critical Hits. Able to switch targets at the blink of an eye, Velletrin can inflict Bleeding on multiple targets with ease. Versitile, deadly, and just as graceful. Velletrin provides a perfect balance of precision and dexterity during team skirmishes. Hero Difficulty: Normal Lore Velletrin is a highly skilled member of the Moon’s Shadow Assassin Guild. She is also an amnesiac. The only memory she has of her past is the moment of her parents’ murder. The young and newly-orphaned Velletrin, who had no means of survival, was forced to live in the slums. Left to fend for herself, Velletrin’s days were filled with begging and pick-pocketing. One day, she spotted the perfect victim. He was a simple-looking man, walking alone on a crowded street. Velletrin cast a furtive glance around before quickly snatching the man's wallet. Her eyes met his as she did, his gaze far too sharp for his seemingly naive looks. Something wasn’t right. She immediately tried to cut and run, but the look in the man’s eyes pinned her in place. Then, he made her an offer. “Would you like to learn something far more interesting than pick-pocketing?” The man turned out to be Le’Bene, the Master of the Moon’s Shadow Assassin Guild… and the one behind her parents’ death. Thus, Velletrin hid her past and grew up as an Assassin of the Moon’s Shadow Guild. Young Velletrin was training to become a cold-hearted killer, when one day she happened to overhear some of her instructors. That was how she came to find out the truth behind her parents’ death. The Moon’s Shadow Assassin Guild were the ones who murdered her parents, and Le’Bene was the one who ordered it. From that moment on, Velletrin vowed to become a core member of the Moon’s Shadow Guild and bide her time until she could take revenge upon Le’Bene, the one who had stolen everything from her. With the fires of vengeance burning in her heart, Velletrin not only survived the impossibly harsh training, she completed it with flying colors. Now an official member of the Moon’s Shadow Assassin Guild, Velletrin completed her missions through any and all means, and her reputation as a fearsome assassin grew. As time passed, she gained the trust of the upper echelon, until one day, she found herself in front of her hated nemesis: Le’Bene. At the sight of his face and foolish laugh, Velletrin was nearly overcome by a murderous rage, but managed to suppress it and calmly approach him. But as Velletrin came within blades’ reach of his neck, he began speaking of the past. The man who normally spoke of how he came to stand on top, was talking about her parents. Then his eyes suddenly glinted towards her. Velletrin realized something was wrong and dashed forward. Blind to everything except her chance at revenge, she ran at Le’Bene, cutting down the comrades that had been by her side through everything. Only a few footsteps away from the murderer, she could taste her revenge, but her desperate attacks were deflected by Le’Bene’s defense. Velletrin grew more and more enraged. It was a simple matter for Le’Bene to subdue such a reckless assault. Le’Bene swiftly attacked Velletrin’s vital points with great force. Velletrin didn’t even realize that she had been struck. The Moon’s Shadow Guild tossed Velletrin’s body into the sewers, which led to the desert. Velletrin managed to regain consciousness, but her frustration and despair over being, unable to exact vengeance caused her to close her eyes and give up. Velletrin laid there, broken and dying. At that time, Anna was just about to leave the desert. As she turned to leave, Velletrin grabbed Anna’s ankle with the last of her strength. When Anna turned back to look at Velletrin, she saw the strength of her gaze and a red haze surrounding her body. Seeing this, Anna quietly withdrew a small vial of a precious potion, Dragon’s Blood, and administered it to Velletrin. Upon taking the Dragon’s Blood, Velletrin let out a bloodcurdling scream as she awakened as a Talion. Skills Basic Skills Special Skills